


it's my fic and i get to make hannibal eat fast food

by lancegwenarthur



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lil slice of life, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancegwenarthur/pseuds/lancegwenarthur
Summary: based on the tumblr post "whats wrong, dear? youve hardly touched your crunchwrap supreme..."i wanted this to be More, but this is all it is. i hope it's enough
Relationships: Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	it's my fic and i get to make hannibal eat fast food

“What’s wrong, dear? You’ve hardly touched your Crunchwrap Supreme...”

Will shrugged off the concern, not wanting to make this another installment of the what’s-wrong-with-Will guessing game. He scrounged up a reply, “Nobody’s investigating me for Randall Tier. Doesn’t give me much faith in my employer.” 

“I’ve never had any faith in your employer,” Hannibal replied.

“The FBI being an incompetent institution does make it easier to imagine how you’ve been walking free all this time.”

“You didn’t think my own genius was enough?” Hannibal’s self-satisfied expression made Will smile and lean back in his seat. It was becoming difficult to tell what were honest reactions and what were shiny bits on the lure he was creating.

“Careful, Doctor Lecter. Don’t get too proud in the middle of Taco Bell.”

“If one cannot be proud in Taco Bell, where can one?”

Will huffed a laugh and slid further down in the hard booth. Hannibal still put him at ease, even when he knew he should be on his guard. Will tried to be careful; sometimes, a fish was too heavy to reel in. When you try, the line snaps.

It had been amusing enough to watch Hannibal up until this point. Although he had been what could be generously termed as adventurous with his eating habits for most of his life, it seemed that the Northern European palette could not be completely changed. Hannibal had been amused by the name of the Diablo sauce and, though he put on a brave face, but Will could tell that he wasn’t amused by the heat it contained. It wasn’t a weakness Jack Crawford could exploit: it was one of the extra things, things Will could keep for himself deep down where he wasn’t in a role, where he was dead serious.

As Will returned to his food and was idly scanning the restaurant, his eyes fell on two men entering the main doors. He recognized them, but didn’t mention it to Hannibal. Will found that he only wanted to mention topics worthy of his companion. If they weren't going to be able to do this forever, he wanted to do it right.

Will led Hannibal out through the side doors, looking one last time at the couple who had come in after them. Wouldn’t you know, Price and Zeller were having an honest-to-God date in the same Taco Bell, sharing a Baja Blast freeze like high schoolers.


End file.
